First Impressions Of Powerful Percy
by Pageturner119
Summary: Different characters points of view on how powerful Percy is and what they think of him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Pipers point of view on first witnessing Percy's power. My spacing is really messed up for some reason and I can't seem to get it to work? If someone knows how to help please tell me**

* * *

Over the past weeks on the _Argo II_ Piper had come to like Percy. He was an easy going guy, always up for a joke or a laugh. Piper was also impressed at his extreme loyalty and love towards Annabeth and sometimes, dare she admit it, even envious  
ofhow kind he was to her.

What Piper wasn't was scared of Percy Jackson.

Sure, he had a big legacy and Camp Halfblood all revered him as their leader but underneath it all Piper thought that Percy was just a normal guy. Reckless, funny and playful but your average demigod. Percy and herself hadn't really had much time to becomeclose  
/friends during the short time aboard the ship together what with the constant distractions and monsters but from what she'd seen of him Percy seemed like a nice person.

Although she knew Percy was powerful from the stories she'd been told she'd never actually seen him do much more than play with the water while doing the dishes and mess around with the waves. To her it sounded as though he wasn't really as powerful asJason,  
perhaps second in power. Power over water sounded great but really was it better than power over the winds and lightning? She wasn't sure. 

The first time she really saw Percy's powers at full she changed her mind. Nothing she'd ever seen from a demigod rivalled the sight of Poseidon's son in battle.

It was a sunny day and the crew of the _Argo II_ were relaxing on the deck. Leo was tinkering with Festus, Jason and Frank were sparring while Hazel watched and cheered them on. Piper was laying in the sun thinking about the quest ahead and Annabethand  
Percy were sitting together quietly laughing and talking. The sight of Annabeth so happy made Piper glad. There was no sign of the brooding, cold girl Piper had met at Camp Halfblood. Instead Annabeth seemed more calm and collected, more

whole.

It came so suddenly that Piper barely had any time to register the damage. A wave of icy cold sea water swept onto the deck and threw the seven onboard into the now raging ocean. Piper was tossed around by the raging sea and all around her the suddenstorm  
only intensified, the waves only became harsher. Just as her vision was beggining to dim from lack of air a strong arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her towards the surface.

Cool air met her as she broke through the waves and she gulped it down greedily. Completely exhausted she looked for her saviour only to find a pair of sea green eyes staring intently at her. Percy Jackson looked completely the opposite to how shewas  
exhausted and hurt from her battle with the waves but Percy looked energetic and composed, ready for battle. It took her a while to realise that he was frantically talking to her.

"Piper? Piper!" He said gentley shaking her, "are you all right? I couldn't find you for a while which means you were under longest. Gods I'm so sorry it's just that there was so much going on-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"It's fine Percy without you I'd have been dead for sure. What's going on anyway? One minute I was laying in the sun and the next.."

She let her sentence trail off as she saw his startling eyes darken with anger. His eyes. To Piper they were the most interesting thing about him. Sometimes you could look into them and see the tranquil sea but at other times, when he was angry or worried  
itwas as if a storm was whipping itself up right in front of you. His eyes were a way to tell what Percy was feeling and in that moment there were hurricanes brewing in them.

"I'll deal with that problem,"he said darkly. "Just join the others it shouldn't take a minute."

Something in the way he said that made Piper shudder. He sounded so confident and calm, so _dangerous._ It was the opposite to the cheerful boy she'd come to know. Looking to her left she saw the rest of the seven in a group on a piece of wood that  
musthave come loose from the ship. She swam towards them and was greeted by a very worried Jason and a disgruntled Annabeth. As she settled in she told them about what Percy had said earlier. Annabeth's eyes had an unreadable expression in them  
as she

gazed after Percy.

"If anyone can take down this sea creature it's Percy." She said confidently. At that moment there was an almighty hissing sound and the creature came into view. It towered above the _Argo II_ as it came to stand before it's opponent. Compared tothe  
monster Percy looked small and Piper began to panic, what if Percy got hurt? It would be their fault, her fault that she didn't stop him. Just as she was about to run and help she was stopped dead by her awe.

A ten foot wave came rolling from the distance, hurtling towards them at a frightening speed. Percy stood with his arms raised towards it as he guided it towards his target. Even from a distance Piper could feel the raw power that radiated from the sonof  
Poseidon as he stood in his domain, it was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Percy brought his hand down in a sharp motion and the wave hurtled into the monster and knocking it into the ocean depths. For a few moments there was a deadly

silence.

Then came the most terrifying sight Piper had ever seen.

The creature flew out of the water and straight into the _Argo II_ with enough force to send the ship toppling over. Straight onto Percy. The ship groaned as it fell almost in slow motion towards her friend. Annabeth tensed in fear and she  
/heardJason shout something at Percy in desperation but it was no good, she was sure he'd be crushed. The entire weight of the ship crashed down on him and Piper averted her eyes, too devastated and distraught to watch any more. It was at that  
moment thatHazel gave a large gasp.

Piper whipped around only to see something entirely impossible. Percy Jackson was using the force of the water from the ocean around him to stop the boat from crushing him. With what looked like little effort Percy gave a final push and righted the _Argo II_ once  
more.

Quickly and angrily Percy stalked across the deck of the ship to face the sea monster head on. Percy made a fist-like motion with his hand and the water obeyed his will. A surge of water shot from the ocean and resembling a fist ittightened  
around the creatures neck. The monster thrashed and struggled for a while before going limp in Percy's water hand. Finally Percy released his hold on the creature and it dropped back in to the ocean where it silently dropped to the bottom.

There was complete silence for a moment and then, "well that was impressive." Jason whistled. Percy grinned lopsidedly.

It was only later that night that Piper got to be alone with Percy. It was her turn to take watch from him and as she silently approached him from behind she couldn't help but think about his battle with the sea monster earlier. She stopped for amoment  
andstudied him from behind. Percy Jackson had messy dark hair, a lithe build and a tall stature. Perhaps it was only because of what she'd seen that day but Piper could also sense a quiet power radiating from him, dormant at the moment but ready  
to beawoken.

Piper realised that Percy was the perfect embodiment of Poseidons domain. He was gentle and calm like the tranquil ocean at one moment but could be whipped into a frenzied, powerful storm when need be. As changeable as the sea and as free. It was commonknowledge  
/that Percy found being restrained hard, sticking to the rules wasn't his style and just as the ocean doesn't like to be contained neither did he. She was startled out of her thoughts by a quiet voice from the very person she'd been studying.

"I know it's you, Piper." Percy said quietly. Piper blushed slightly and stepped up beside him quickly. "Sorry," she said "I wasn't creeping up on you I was just lost in thought." Percy studied her carefully with intelligent eyes. For a moment it struckher  
how underestimated Percy was in that respect. He was often known as the goofy stupid one but as Piper looked into his eyes she saw a certain understanding and knowledge there.

"Thinking about what?" Percy asked.

For a moment Piper was flustered, how did she answer that question? Finally she opted for the truth. "You." She said. Percy had a knowing look in his eye as he regarded her kindly.

"Something you want to ask me?" He asked.

In truth there were a thousand things she wanted to ask him but one was at the front of her mind.

"How does it feel to have so much power?" She asked tentatively, "to know you could flood cities with a single thought, to be able to call the ocean itself to your needs."

For a moment he just stared off into the dark horizon.

"How does it feel to know that you could charmspeak someone into doing anything you want? To do a number of unspeakable things?"

Piper blinked in surprise. She didn't like to think about that kind of thing.

"I don't think about it," she said quietly "I would never do that so there's no point in even wondering."

Percy looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"There you have your answer," he said as he headed towards his cabin "goodnight Piper." He called. Piper sighed. She'd never completely understand what made the son of Poseidon who he was but that was okay with her. She was just glad that someonesopowerful  
was on her side and as long as it remained that way she was confident they'd succeed on their quest. Who knows, maybe then she and Percy could go surfing.

* * *

 **Thank you! Please review and sorry about spacing ugh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia's point of view on Percy's powers. Set before Percy and Annabeth were together. For some reason the spacing won't work properly? I try time and time again to go back edit it and fix it but it always seems to mess up and it's so annoying. Sorry it's weird like that I'll keep trying but it just won't seem to work properly..**

* * *

When she first knew him Percy had been no more than an annoyance. Alright, she might not have hated him as much as she let on but she did find him headstrong, stubborn and altogether not very amazing. If she was honest with herself perhaps

some of the reason she'd disliked Percy in the beginning was because of his close friendship with Annabeth. Thalia had always been Annabeths closest ally, her closest friend but when she woke up from.. well from being a tree it was to find Annabetha  
very different person. She no longer relied on Thalia for anything, instead she'd found someone else to lean on.

Thalia saw Annabeth as a sister and that's why she noticed how close her and Percy were immediately. It was thesmall things that stood out to Thalia more than the obvious. The way Annabeth would look for Percy in a room, the way she always shifted sothat  
she was beside him, the way their hands would brush together when they stood next to each other. Then there was Percy. He looked at Annabeth with such confidence whenever he faced a hard decision, as if whatever she chose to do was the right thing  
/without a doubt. Thalia was sure that even if Annabeth made a decision that got Percy killed he would still believe that it was the right choice, just because Annabeth chose it. It was scary for Thalia to see how much they both relied on eachother  
but more than that it made her slightly jealous.

Thalia first saw how far Percy would go for Annabeth during a battle with a monster at Camp Half-Blood. Three hellhounds had gotten through the camp defenses somehow and it was up to Percy and Annabeth to get rid of them. Percy took down one of them straightaway  
with a slash of Riptide and Annabeth felled another with clever use of her dagger. There was only one left and Thalia thought they had it in hand until in a blink of an eye Annabeth was lying on the ground a meter away. The hellhound had slashedher  
with its claws and sent her sprawling where she lay unconscious. Thalia would've run to be with Annabeth straight away but there was still a hellhound and an angry Percy blocking her path.

He stared at Annabeth for a moment before turning back to face the monster with such and intensely angry look in his eye that Thalia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. His eyes glinted with anger which only made them stand out more on  
hisface. His face was scraped and his hair was ruffled but he stood with such a look of power that Thalia thought that it was the most intimidating sight she'd ever seen from a demigod.

"Thalia," he said in a strong voice "go to Annabeth and check if she's alright." Thalia didn't hesitate. She rushed to Annabeth and checked her over. Annabeth's injury was shallow and easily treatable but it was slightly concerning that she was knocked  
knew Annabeth and she knew that she had a hard head so she must've taken a hard blowto it for her to be unconscious. She told Percy everything she could see about her condition and she watched as his muscles tensed furiously.

The hellhound snarled and Percy raised Riptide threateningly. "If you wanted a chance of survival you should never have touchedAnnabeth." As Percy got angrier Thalia felt something incredible happen. The ground underneath her began to tremble lightly  
whichthen grew to anearthquake, to her left the river began to churn and swirl before lifting from the ground to obey Percy's will. It was a magnificent sight to see power so strong.

Percy looked exactly like his father in that moment. He radiatedpower and strength and as he stood commanding his element it seemed to Thalia as if he was the perfect replica of his father, the earth shaker and commander of the sea. He even had thesame  
mischevious gleam in his eye that Poseidon had when feeling the power ofhis element around him, combine that with his dark hair and the colour of hiseyes and you had the exact image.

Percy closed his eyes and drew a deep breath to calm himself. All around the ground stopped shaking and the water fell back into the river. With deadly precision Percy swung Riptide in an arc and killed the monster. For a moment there was silence. Suddenly  
Percywas at Thalia's side worriedly fussing over Annabeth and asking her questions. That was when Thalia realised that Percy and Annabeth were more than friends even if they didn't realise it themselves. After having no response from her Percybent  
low and scooped Annabeth into his arms protectively. "Are you coming?" Percy asked Thalia gently. As Thalia looked into his strange eyes she made her decision."Not yet," Thalia said quietly. Percy nodded in understanding and began to walktowards  
the cabin area of Camp Half-Blood. As Thalia watched Percy leave with Annabeth she realised that she didn't need to worry about Annabeth anymore becauseshe'd found the thing she'd always wanted. Annabeth had found someone who'd never leave her.

size="1" noshade=""

 **Sorry about the spacing again I will keep trying to fix it and if anyone knows how to help please tell me..Please review :)**


End file.
